


Thief and Swordsman, part 2/盗贼与剑士•二

by blahblahzhou



Series: Silver Dragon and Sorcerer/银龙与法师 [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Snippets
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahzhou/pseuds/blahblahzhou





	Thief and Swordsman, part 2/盗贼与剑士•二

圣•诺兰历720年秋

 

Dom只有20岁，他没想到自己的生命会结束在狼嘴里。夜色里的森林中有无数双绿森森的眼睛，他手里的火把快熄灭了，火光虽昏暗却足够在无数染血的狼牙上反射开来。

他应该后悔剑术刚刚小成就鼓动Mal和Arthur一起来东部群山探险，他应该后悔没有听Arthur的劝告越走越深，他应该后悔什么都来不及做就要结束人生。

在这一刻，Arthur法杖上微微的蓝光映照得他脸色惨白，但表情却仍然沉着；Mal脸颊上溅了几滴狼血，她用指节拭去血污，握匕首的手很稳。

在这一刻Dom肩膀上的家族荣誉和血仇似乎被卸下，手臂变得轻松灵活。Mal转过头对着Dom一笑，他用微笑回应着，微微地调整了握剑的姿势，目光锁住了头狼的要害。

突然一声不知道是什么动物的号叫从远处响起，迅速传到剑士耳边，不寻常的强风掠起了盗贼的发辫，狼群中一阵骚动。

法师似乎失去了刚才的冷静，“龙。”吐出了这一个字后就摆出了战斗的姿势。

下一刻一个庞然大物无声无息地降落在狼群里，轻巧地一抓就结束了头狼的生命，接着又是几爪带走了更多狼血和残肢，狼群哀鸣着溃逃。

美丽的银鳞，优雅的颈项，高效的猎杀让Dom看呆了，但是当那线条优美的头部转过来，黑暗中看不出什么颜色的龙眼对上年轻的剑士，Dom感觉到一种几乎是实质性的威压笼罩下来，他努力地挺直膝盖，维持战斗姿势。

龙眼审视地扫过剑士转向盗贼，那大胆的姑娘伸出一只手想摸摸银色的鳞，却被龙躲闪开。巨大的野兽最后把嘴贴在法师颈边，白色的利齿和蓝色的舌头已经露出来。Dom的手心满是汗水，他咬住嘴唇绷紧身体，好像那种炼金术士才能做出的，被压缩到极限的弹簧。

龙舔了舔法师，飞走了。

Dom一下瘫坐在地上，Mal晃了晃也跪下来，Arthur用法杖拄地，慢慢地靠在身后的树上。

“哈……哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈……”Dom忍不住发出了一阵破碎的笑声。笑声似乎有奇异的传染性，马上Mal清脆的笑加入进来，不久之后，Arthur也低沉地笑了。

他们三个歇斯底里的笑声吓得对狼尸虎视眈眈想分得一杯羹乌鸦们远远地盘旋，不敢靠近。

那天晚上冒险小队扎营在森林边上的一个湖旁。在Arthur坐在树后冥想的时候，Dom望向本来应该睡着的Mal——她蓝灰色的大眼睛里闪着星光。

Dom突然意识到，有什么东西不一样了。也许是从这一刻开始的，也许是从刚才在狼群包围中相视一笑时，也许是从她第一次拉住他的手的那时候，一切都改变了。

他重重地吻住了她，她激烈地回应着，两个人的手粘在对方身体上，衣服和轻甲七零八落地散落在地面。

在身上还剩下最后一件衬裙时，她逃离了他的怀抱。唇边带着一个诱惑的微笑，她后退着一步一步地走向湖岸。衬裙的带子在她纤细的手指下松开，那件衣物落下去，她的身体露在月光下，似乎发出了莹白的光芒。

她转身一步一步地走进幽深的湖水，在水没过肩胛上小小的玫瑰纹身前，转头对他微微一笑。

他像着魔一样跟了上去，脸上带着控制不住的笑容。


End file.
